narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Inukaitakerunomikoto
Madara Didn't he also make Wood Dragons from the Shinju?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:33, November 28, 2016 (UTC) :I think it was Obito who demonstrated this ability. But either way, a reasonable question. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 22:45, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Momoshiki Does anyone for any reason oppose renaming this to the name revealed in today's Boruto chapter? Omnibender - Talk - 20:04, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :Go for it. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:07, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Translation..? Is there a direct translation of the name of this jutsu? --GunmetalDragon (talk) 00:06, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Dog Given Momoshiki's character seemingly was influenced by the tale of Momotarō, and seeing as we have a pheasant and monkey technique, wouldn't this technique likely be creating dogs rather than dragons? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 00:16, August 28, 2017 (UTC) :Bump --Sarutobii2 (talk) 04:11, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Jutsu Details from Borukura This is actually several months old, and I just assumed that it would have been incorporated into this article by now, but in Weekly Shonen Jump 2018 No. 4-5, alongside Boruto: Naruto Next Generations #19, there was a Borukara special feature called Next Generation Ninja Arts that detailed several jutsu used in the manga thus far, including one for each of the antagonists up to that point. Here's Momoshiki's: :Momoshiki :Inukai Takeru no Mikoto (from Volume 3, #8) :A jutsu that creates ferocious canine chakra avatars from the land itself. They will pursue their target relentlessly, then crush them with gnashing teeth! Their tracking speed is so phenomenal that they could even catch Sasuke! :モモシキ :犬飼健命（いぬかいたけるのみこと） ［巻ノ三ナンバー８より］ :大地から猛犬のようなチャクラの化身を生み出す術。どこまでも標的を追いかけ、噛み砕くッ！！その追尾速度は驚異的でかのサスケすら捉えた！！ So, it's Earth Release, not Wood Release, and is not the same jutsu that was used by Obito, though they do look similar. Source: https://imgur.com/a/ALUSOtC FF-Suzaku (talk) 21:43, July 20, 2018 (UTC) :Can the "from the land" in any way be interpreted as "from nature" or "from vicinity"? You're saying it's Earth Release, but they were clearly created from the God Tree stump, and even in the anime the colours matched more with the stump than general rock floor around the stump. Even the sound effects were more similar to wood. The God Tree was part of "the land" there. Omnibender - Talk - 22:43, July 20, 2018 (UTC) ::From what I'm aware, 大地 is used in the sense of "surroundings", "planet earth" etc., it's not the same as 土. I think labeling this as Earth Release would be wrong. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:44, July 20, 2018 (UTC) :::Yeah, you may be right. Though it also doesn't say anything about it being Wood Release, so I'm not sure about that. Perhaps it's more accurate to say that it converts surrounding matter into the body, whether wood or stone? FF-Suzaku (talk) 01:59, July 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::Was it ever used with stones, though? • Seelentau 愛 議 02:49, July 21, 2018 (UTC) :::::Does Wood crumble though? I'm fine either way, just asking a question.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 11:01, July 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::::What if the 大地 means that this technique can be used from anything? • Seelentau 愛 議 18:42, July 21, 2018 (UTC) :Agreed. I say we remove a nature altogether to be the most correct.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:23, July 21, 2018 (UTC) ::That sounds fair to me. If more information comes to light it can always be updated again. FF-Suzaku (talk) 18:37, July 25, 2018 (UTC)